(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose holder, more particularly to a holder that can be adapted for holding cups, cellular phones, and umbrellas, and that is adapted to clamp any suitable object in a car.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of holders adapted for use in cars to hold cups or drinks. But there is not any multi-purpose holder that can hold cups, cellular phones, or umbrellas. Cellular phones are very popular nowadays, but cars in general are not equipped with a cellular phone holder. Besides, putting wet umbrellas inside the car is a problem. Although there are umbrellas provided with a telescopic jacket to prevent a wet umbrella from wetting the surroundings, they are relatively bulky.